Love Brings Problems Along
by clearwaterangel
Summary: A series of drabbles about the problems caused by love. Various characters. Set in HHB. Main couple being Aravis/Cor . T to be sure.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I'm still alive, though still quite busy and drowning in paperwork, but I'll live XD… **

**So well, this was supposed to be a one shot, but ended up in several chappies, which are related to each other, but not directly…. I know it's a bit confusing, but you'll understand hehehe… **

**Hope you enjoy guys, I know I should be working on my other story, but I needed a tiny break, and I've never done a HHB fic before, so let's give it a go!**

**Disclaimer:**** I DO NOT own the story nor the characters; they are C.S Lewis' and Disney/Fox's ownership respectively. I write this just for fun and absolutely no monetary gain. **

**Enjoy!**

"You will open a hole in the floor, Aravis"

"Shut up, Cor"

The crown prince of Archenland raised his eyebrows at her statement and did as told, not wanting to fight with her.

"You and Corin have no patience at all, he is looking over the window every three seconds or so" Cor commented, having been with his twin brother a few moments ago, the prince pacing around his room in the same expecting fashion than Aravis was.

"Well, his reasons are not so hard to guess" the calormene girl replied, turning to give a knowing look at Cor. "He is smitten by Lucy" she added, leaning on the back of a large sofa, her back facing Cor.

"Ah, that I knew already, he babbles about her all the time, but do you really think he has a chance?" Cor asked, turning the pages of the book in his lap, staring at the illustration inattentively.

"Maybe, I don't know, though I fully intend on asking Lucy about it" Aravis responded, cocking her head to the side thoughtfully.

"She is three years older than him… and I've seen her quite coquette with Peridan" Cor pointed out, his eyes stuck on Aravis' back, his book now forgotten.

"Do you think age matters? Though Id pity Lucy if she accepts that rascal as a suitor, who knows in what kind of trouble he will get her" the calormene tarkeena said, shaking softly with a chuckle.

"Don't forget Lucy is a trouble maker on her own, but you are right, those two together certainly means no good" Cor agreed.

"Did I hear my name in your conversation?" a voice told behind them, causing both to turn and address the incoming person. Prince Corin entered the room with his carefree walking, his eyes glinting with their never disappearing gleam of mischief.

"I bet, Aravis dear, that you are waiting so impatiently for our guests, only to ask sweet Lucy for some tips on how to charm me, but I'm sorry, we can only be friends" Corin said calmly, puffing his chest a bit and placing a hand on Aravis' shoulder, pulling a face of understanding that only strengthened his jackanapes look.

"Corin, one day your head will be so big with your ego, it won't fit through doors" Aravis replied, causing Cor to snort and Corin to send a dark glare at him.

"Oh, Aravis, how terribly insincere! How would you not fancy kissing me; I can assure you, there is no much difference between me and Cor" Corin whispered cheekily, only for Aravis to listen, the calormene acquiring a bright scarlet blush, her hand reaching to grab Corin's collar, positively furious.

"You are unbelievable!" she hissed, wishing nothing but to kill the prince right then. Gentle hands wrapped themselves over hers, kindly trying to ease her grasp on the boy's shirt. "Corin, leave Aravis' alone, you'll end up beaten one of these days" Cor's calm voice said, the prince pushing his brother a few steps backwards, his blue eyes sending him a pointed look. Aravis blushed harder at the fact that Cor was still holding her hand, and looked away, her dark eyes catching Corin's smirk a few seconds later.

Hands and furious yells issued behind him, and he was taken by surprise when Aravis practically jumped on his back, clearly wanting to get closer to Corin and skin him alive, his body being an obstacle between her and his brother. Corin laughed at the hysterical Aravis, making matters even worse, and pranced across the room towards the door unaltered, while poor Cor battled Aravis, not letting her jump over his twin. "Corin you are sooo dead!" Aravis screeched, battling Cor's arms, who was pressing her down the sofa, practically sitting on her legs for her not to kick wildly. "Corin go away!" Cor yelled, looking very stressed. Corin only bowed and slipped through the door, Cor sighing and looking over at Aravis. "Calm down and stay here, I'm going to talk to him" he told, his eyes strong and commanding, yet so gentle and loving, she couldn't reply nor move.

"Corin, must you really upset her that much?" Cor questioned to his brother, who was leaning carelessly on the stone wall.

"No, but it's entertaining" his twin answered, earning a whack in the head.

"Hey! Like if you weren't enjoying to be so close to her!" Corin complained, rubbing his head.

"No, I wasn't, I don't like to battle her" Cor answered tiredly, sighing heavily.

"You prefer to kiss her" Corin retorted, Cor's breath getting stuck in his throat, inducing a massive cough fit.

"Go inside brother, if you're lucky you'll get to snog her before our guests arrive" Corin said, breaking into a sprint right after, turning to wink at his brother before turning a corner.

"I will kill my brother" Cor said, entering the room again.

"I'm most willing to help you" Aravis offered, and Cor looked at her, finding her sitting on the very place he had left her.

"Anyway, what did he say for you to get like that?" Cor questioned, not having quite understood the reason for her outburst.

"Nothing you need to know" she huffed, getting up and resuming her pacing.

And he sighed, women were complicate, especially her; had he known it before, he wouldn't have fallen for her.

Aravis stole a glance at the blond prince, the handsome, kind prince, as she wandered across the room, containing a groan at her thoughts about the future king. She needed Susan to arrive soon, she needed advice, guidance, _anything_ that could help her deal with this bursting feeling she was having towards the same boy that only weeks ago had been just Shasta, and was now sitting nonchalantly in one of the armchairs, irking her by looking unbelievably gorgeous without even meaning to.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! Just one comment: REVIEW!**

**Enjoy :)**

"Aravis, you worry me" Susan said calmly, finding the girl fidgeting on a bench, about to rip a hole on the skirt of her dress.

"Oh, Susan, I'm sorry, I just…. It's just that… I… aaaah! I don't know" Aravis said, letting out a cry of frustration at her inability to express herself.

"Alright, breathe, a deep breath, and exhale" Susan indicated, motioning the girl to do as she said.

"Good, now tell me, what's happening" the queen asked again, the kindness in her clear eyes bringing comfort to the calormene girl.

"It's Cor" Aravis whispered, feeling her face burning again, her gaze dropping to her hands resting on her lap.

"Ah, you've been fighting again?" Susan asked, eyebrows rising when Aravis shook her head.

"I… I don't know what it is, but I think I'm in love with him" she confessed, looking up at the Gentle queen, embarrassment shining in her dark eyes. Susan smiled at her, her features lightening with relief and chuckled, enveloping Aravis in her caring embrace.

"That is wonderful dear! Why are you ashamed of it?" she asked, rocking them back and forward.

"Because its _Cor_!" Aravis replied in a desperate whisper. "What can I do, Susan? I know he doesn't love me" she spoke again, coldness clenching her chest, tears threatening to come out.

"First, you have to admit you love him, there is nothing wrong about it. He is a handsome boy, very kind and gentlemanly, and he cares for you, very dearly" Susan told her, moving a bit to look at her in the eye. "You are a very pretty girl and its obvious he loves you back, it's evident on the way he behaves around you" the queen said, smiling in a way that was most motherly and affectionate, snatching a smile from the young tarkeena. "Also, it would be convenient if you tried to keep the fights to the minimum, that would be a good start" Susan said yet, teasing Aravis a bit.

In the end, Susan had managed to comfort her about the whole situation, and convinced her to drop hints to Cor about her feelings in the hope he would catch them. However, it would take much more convincing to keep her from killing Corin the next time he decided to target her with his cheekiness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yet another bit! They are very short, I know, but I have them as isolated ideas, inspiration just gets me on the go hehehe… **

**Enjoy and review, ok?**

Cor and Edmund had been left alone by the others and decided to converse about some light matters, walking slowly down the vast yards of the castle while sipping on some cold juice brought by a servant.

"King Edmund, have you ever been in love?" Cor asked suddenly, causing the narnian king to choke on his last sip, coughing loudly while slamming his hand on his chest.

"I am so terribly sorry, Your Majesty, please forgive me, I shouldn't have asked you this" Cor apologized, patting the king on the back.

"Yes! I mean, it's ok, I just don't think I'm the right person to have this talk with" Edmund told, his voice a bit off and husky because of the coughing. Cor nodded and sighed, returning to his spot a few steps to the king's side.

"I'm guessing this is all about Aravis?" Edmund commented, having caught some uncomfortable situations between the youngsters. The prince's blush was enough of an answer to his question, the blond boy looking to his side with the clear intention of hiding his burning face.

"I think you should tell her" Edmund told, not quite comfortable with the talk, but willing to help nonetheless.

"She will laugh in my face, she doesn't love me" Cor replied, his voice barely above a murmur, his confidence dropping to nothing.

"How can you be so sure?" Ed countered, remembering how the calormene girl blushed and stuttered every time Cor would be too close to her.

"We fight all the time" Cor responded simply, making a good point.

"It doesn't always mean aversion, Cor, it could be a cover for her true feelings" Ed commented, looking down at his companion, a knowing look in his eyes.

"I can't just go and tell her that I love her! Not to mention she'd hit me!" Cor told exasperated, messing his hair in frustration.

"Then don't tell her anything, act on it" the Just king insisted, earning a questioning look from the prince. "Improvise" the king added, patting the boy's shoulder before walking over to Peridan, both men immediately engaging in some conversation.

Improvising was not his thing, that was Corin's area of expertise….the question was, could he be as daring as Corin this time?


	4. Chapter 4

**Another chappy guys! Please review, ok?**

"So, how are calormenes alike?"

"Well, they are born fighters, and the soldiers are very well trained, they don't like to lose. They tend to be cruel masters and said to be heartless"

"I was talking about girls, brother" Corin pointed out, sighing and shaking his head.

"Ah, right. How was I supposed to know you meant girls?" Cor asked, looking over at his identical (well, almost, since his hair was longer than his twin's) brother.

"Answer the question, Cor" Corin pointedly said. "Are they all like Aravis?"

"Um… no, well yes, physically, not in personality" Cor explained.

"So you had to be quite a ladies' man in there; when I went to Tashbaan, when we first met, there were several girls squealing over my blond hair and blue eyes, which, in all modesty, I have to say make me quite charming indeed, even if I was only a boy then" Corin said, passing a hand through his hair in a careless motion, causing Cor to roll his eyes.

"I've never seen someone petting their ego so humbly" he commented, quirking one eyebrow slightly.

"Back to the topic, being my twin, even despite I took most of the charm, you must have been quite a success with the ladies in there, any affairs I should know about?" Corin asked, leaning slightly over his brother with a smirk.

"There were loads of them, all of them very very pretty girls, such great kissers at that. When I was confused with you, they send this charming dancer to my room while I rested, best kiss I've ever got" Cor told, inventing the whole story, not wanting his lovely brother to tease him mercilessly and shout all over Anvard about his utter lack of experience with girls.

"What! Not that I cared at that time, but why does it happen just when I was not there! I had been asking to see the dancers for quite long before that! Even King Edmund started agreeing with me at some point!" Corin complained, relieving Cor at not asking more about his 'experiences'.

"I think he was agreeing only for you to shut up, Corin" Cor teased, earning a glare from his twin.

"I bet you would be drooling all over if you ever saw calormene dancers, with their exuberant clothes and movements. Actually, I think it would be a great idea to bring some for your incoming birthday, _our_ birthday" Corin replied with a sly grin, his eyes sparkling with a glint that didn't bode well at all.

"Haven't I told you they sent a dancer to entertain me, pretending to be you, that time? Even Aravis danced for me one night, when we were in the mountains" Cor lied again, eliciting a look of harmless envy in his brother.

"I did what?"

Cor turned to face Aravis, who was staring at him, clearly expecting an explanation, arms crossed in her chest.

"Cor was telling me about your excellent dancing skills, Aravis dear, you will sure have to show me, though I cannot be made responsible of what happens next" Corin said, flirting jokingly with the young tarkeena, enjoying how his brother tensed at his words. Aravis then slapped the back of his head in one clean swing, the dry, hard sound followed by a yelp.

"And then you wonder why you get no marriage proposals, especially co-mhpphhhhgh" Corin complained, Aravis hand muffling the rest of his sentence, murderously looking over at him.

"Aravis, you're suffocating him"

"Good, that's the point"

Cor sighed and wrapped his hands around hers, separating her from his brother, who took a very dramatic deep breath, holding his chest as he did so.

"You want to kill me! You confessed! And I am terribly hurt! I've been nothing but a gentleman ever since you arrived! You break my heart, Aravis!" the prince said dramatically, pulling his best pained face, to which Aravis remained unmoved.

"Gentleman you say? Ooh yes, you so very_ gentlemanly_ shoved me into that fountain last week, as you _gentlemanly _slid your foot under mine and made me fall two days ago; yes Corin, you are an example of courtesy and chivalry" Aravis retorted, the prince grinning at her.

"But never mind, onto more important matters; do remind me,_ Shasta_, when did you say I danced for you? Cause I don't remember such thing, and I don't remember you telling Bree about your lovely encounter with the calormene dancer, should I bring him for a more detailed explanation?" Aravis hissed, pulling a smile to her face, a very dangerous, smile.

"I… you… um.."

"Woaaah, she called you by your peasant name, that's not good"

"Next time keep me off your lies, Cor, or ill make sure you disappear mysteriously at night, you understood!"

"Ha! I knew it! You were lying Cor! Ooh, wait till everyone knows about this! The Crown Prince has no idea on how to treat a girl, even less on how to kiss her!" Corin beamed, the paled Cor turning at him with a warning look.

"Shut up Corin, you don't have any experience as well" Aravis said, managing to leave Corin silent.

"I'm sorry Aravis"

Truth was, even if he didn't care by then, he very much wanted her to dance for him. Maybe one day it would be more than just a dream.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! Yet another one! This is supposed to happen after the last chapter, some days later, really.. but then again it can be read alone. **

**Enjoy and review!**

"COOOORIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!"

"No need to shout, I'm right here!"

"YOU! I'm… you… aaaagh!"

"Breathe brother" Corin replied with a cheeky smirk. Cor looked at him intensely, containing the urge and temptation to jump at his twin and strangle him. Deciding it was a good idea, the Crown Prince of Archenland took a deep breath, holding the bridge of his nose for some stability.

"Care to explain just WHAT in the Mane were those girls doing in my room?" Cor asked, his tone uneven as he desperately tried to get a hold on his temper.

"Well, being the nice, caring, loving brother I am, I thought that I could provide some help for you to gain some experience with girls, all of them are very talented kissers, so you know" Corin replied, actually believing his words, his lips twisting into an smirk at remembering just how he came to know about this fact, causing Cor to wince in disgust.

"And THIS is your idea of helping me?"

"Why, yes of course! Is there anything wrong with it?"

"EVERYTHING!"

"I think you need to take a deep breath again"

"YOU-"

"SHASTAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Oh, this is not good" Cor replied, all his anger at Corin evaporating and being replaced by utter fear as he paled violently.

"You SO have some explaining to do about just WHY were SIX girls in YOUR room!" Aravis shrilled, clearly approaching them from the nearest corridor.

"Oops…" Corin whispered, knowing he had gotten his twin into a big mess.

"You will have to explain to her"

"Um… actually, I think we should better run and hide"

Cor considered the idea for some seconds, his grayish blue eyes catching Aravis as she turned the corner, spotting them immediately.

"Deal!" He agreed, both boys breaking into a fast dash, leaving a very ruffled Aravis behind them.

"She will hate me now"

"Oh brother, you got it really bad for her, huh?" Corin teased, noticing the hint of sadness in Cor's voice.

"Shut up, Corin"

The worst part was, in fact, that Corin was right.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again! This hasn't much to do with love, but I was in the mood for some brother bickering! Just in case, Corin is now shallow, he is just a big flirt. **

"Must you really flirt with every girl that crosses your way?"

"Brother, is this a rhetoric question?"

"I didn't even know you actually _know_ the meaning of 'rhetoric'"

"Oh, look at him, he thinks he is funny, ha-ha" Corin replied ironically, rolling his eyes at his twin.

"Answer the question"

"Of course I have to flirt with girls, its part of my charm, what makes me absolutely irresistible!"

"Be careful or your ego will go kissing those girls before you, brother"

"Not bad, Cor, I've taught you well in the art of cheekiness"

"Anyway, point was, you shouldn't be such a careless flirt, I'm sure father is not ready for grandchildren just yet"

"…"

"Oh lord, you're considering it"

"If there is a willing girl…"

"Corin!"

"Hey, I'm old enough to be a father!"

"I pity that poor child"

"You say that because you have never got there with any girl"

"Have you?"

"Not the point"

"Ha! I knew it! You haven't!"

"Neither have you"

"I will do it out of love, not simple lust or whatever; she will be the woman I will have children with" Cor said, smiling as he looked ahead, as if gazing into the future.

"Meaning your children will be half calormene"

"What!"

"I've seen how you look at Aravis, and don't tell the there is no lust there" Corin said, winking playfully at Cor and running away with a smirk, leaving the Crown Prince astonished in the middle of the corridor.

Yes, his children would be half calormene… at least he hoped so.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! Another chappy! Very very very short one!**

**Enjoy and review!**

"Stay still!"

"But it hurts!"

"It's your fault for getting so wounded!"

"Aravis, do you really have to press that hard?"

"I told you to stay still!"

Corin sighed, wincing immediately as the tarkeena pressed the wet cotton to his bleeding eyebrow, the disinfectant solution stinging terribly. He decided to do as she told him and stay still, hoping the torture would end soon.

"You know Aravis, I appreciate that you are so desperate to be so close to me, and I'm flattered really, but I can't fully enjoy your alluring company when I know its Cor who you love" the prince said cheekily after a moment, grinning as much as his bruises allowed him.

_Some time later.._

"Brother, I thought you were the best boxer in Archenland, how could you have gotten so beaten?"

Corin's only answer was a huff and a very irritated glare to his twin.

Note to self: never irritate Aravis when she's got something, anything, in her hands, especially if one had been _already_ beaten before.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! New chappy! This one is rated T for some implicit mentions. **

**For :)**

**Enjoy!**

"I will have loads of work in this room tomorrow"

"You can leave it like that, I don't mind"

"I am a chambermaid, that's my job, remember?"

"For me you are much more and you know it" he said sincerely, his dark eyes staring at her with tender love, shifting them slightly so he could kiss her, delicately, his lips warm and soft.

She sighed, cuddling closer to him. It had been almost a year, in one of his visits, he looked at her, she looked at him, and suddenly, before she even knew it, she had fallen in love with him. It all started with a kiss he had stolen from her, then another, then he sneaked into the kitchens to see her, they later sneaked together to the various unused rooms to be together, enjoying the thrill to be hiding. Then things led one to another and now she was snuggled to him, in his bed, having just recovered from their passionate encounter. He loved her, that she knew more than well, he was caring and loving, shy at times, intense at others, but always making her feel like a princess. Funny, he had told her a story like that from his world.

"You are a king, Edmund, you should be courting refined ladies, not a simple servant like me" she whispered, causing him to look at her sternly, as he always would when she would say something along the same lines.

"And I'm just a boy who tumbled into this world and was made king. We are not different at all, and I love _you_, Kamira, not any of those ladies; you are perfect as you are" he told her, pushing her chin up so he could look at her, bury his gaze in hers. "After all the times I've told you this, don't you believe me?" he asked, tenderly trucking a lock of her dark auburn hair behind her ear.

"I do, it's just-" she replied, silenced half-through by his lips, gentle yet powerful, proving her complaints useless.

He then deepened the kiss, pressing her to the mattress, lips exploring her neck and shoulders while her hands roamed his toned bare chest, earning little bites and low grunts from him.

"Edmund, I have to work tomorrow" she murmured, voice faltering as he continued his ministrations.

"There's where you're wrong, sugar; tomorrow you will stay all day in bed…. with me" he retorted, brown orbs looking at her mischievously, darkened with passion and desire, sending a chill down her spine. Yet it wasn't enough to keep her from answering.

"Ah, really? And why is that, My King?" she asked, a daring tone lacing with light irony tinting her voice.

"Sudden tiredness not so unexplainably caused by me" he said, kissing her ardently, thoughts leaving her head almost instantly.

"Honestly, do you really think I will let you go?" he told a moment later, voice husky and low, before pushing self control and any other chivalrous thought into oblivion, carrying all her coherency along.

**I wanted to give Edmund a bit of a more grown up romantic focus. All ****constructive**** comments are welcome. **

**Cheers!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! Another lil chappy! This too is rated T just in case, for the implicit mentions! **

**Enjoy and review! **

"Peridan, have you seen my brother?"

"Not in a while, sire, but I last saw him going to Your Grace's chamber"

"I'm just Cor, Peridan, we are friends after all"

"Your wish is an order"

"Alright… um, thanks for the information anyway, I'll go see what that twin of mine is doing, and hopefully find my room still standing" Cor replied, waving to the knight and walking towards his room.

"Corin, I know you are in there, and if I see you were messing my things again, I'll kill- AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" the Crown Prince of Archenland said as he pushed the door of his room open, not quite expecting to find his brother in his present state. "Oh my, I think I'll be sick"

"Cor! I… I can explain… this is not what you think" Corin tried to explain, turning to face his brother while his companion hid behind him, pulling the silk bed sheets up to her chin.

"This is _exactly_ what I am thinking!"

"Cor-"

"For Aslan's grace, put something on! I'll be waiting for you outside" Cor interrupted, one hand draped over his eyes while the other gestured towards Corin's general direction.

"How dare you!" Cor bellowed as his twin came out of the door, wearing nothing but one of _his_ bed sheets around his waist.

"She is my girlfriend….sort of" the youngest prince told, smiling cheekily.

"I'm not talking about that! Why.. you… _my_ room! I mean, why didn't you go to yours!"

"Yours is closer and we were quite in a rush, you know…" Corin replied with a sly smirk, his vibrant blue eyes glinting impishly.

"Uuuuuugh… I didn't want to know that... I didn't want to _imagine_ that… disgusting…" Cor groaned, wincing as he shook his head slightly. "You did…_it_ in _my_ _bed_! How am I supposed to sleep now, I'm revolted just to get near the whole room!" Cor complained, his hand pointing to his door.

"Relax, we can switch, you get my room and I get yours" Corin told, as carelessly as always, leaning on the nearest wall nonchalantly.

"But I really like my room!"

"Princess…"

"Be serious for a moment! You know what you just did?"

"Yeah, and there is nothing wrong with it"

"There is _everything_ wrong with it! You could get that poor girl pregnant!" Cor exclaimed, raving at his brother's casual approach at the whole situation.

"I think we already had this talk…"

"Corin!"

"Come on, you are making all this mess just because you haven't experienced any of this, to be so intimate with a girl, before!"

"It has nothing to do with it!"

"Oh right, I forgot you love Aravis. Though I'm sure you get all bothered and desirous every now and then" Corin commented, sending a knowing look to his twin.

"No, I don't, I respect Aravis" Cor said firmly, warning Corin with his glance.

"Liar. You must at least think of her that way, imagine her in your bed, with you, doing all the dirty stuff-"

Prince Corin never got to finish his sentence, for his brother had thrown himself over him, hitting him with a well aimed punch in the eye that sent him tumbling backwards.

"I won't let you say, _think_, that! Not of me and not of Aravis!" Cor shouted furiously, panting in anger.

Corin looked at him for a moment, one hand holding his injured eye, and sighed, getting up slowly.

"Alright, I know I overdid it, I deserved the punch. Not bad, by the way, I think I'll have quite a bruise later on" Corin admitted, wincing as he blinked. "But you have to admit that I wasn't completely wrong, you _do_ think of her that way"

The oldest twin just blushed, glaring at him darkly.

"Go put some clothes on, and some cold water on your eye, before I give you a matching set on the other" Cor warned dangerously, Corin not needing to be told twice.

Sometime later….

"Would you mind telling me just why in the world you are doing with that?" Aravis asked, finding both brothers pushing a mattress from one room to the other.

"Cor complained like the princess he is, that his mattress was too hard, and I, being be loving brother I am, offered to give him mine" Corin replied, earning a glare from Cor.

"Right… and why do you have a black eye?"

"Occupational hazard"

"Of what? Being you? Could be" Aravis replied, smirking. "Do you need any help?"

"Actually, now that you mention it, yes, we do, you could try the mattress as we put it on Cor's bed, I'm sure he wouldn't mind you stayi- OOOUUUUH! Aravis!" Corin complained, having been hit by one of Aravis' shoes.

"You say anything like that again and I'll aim the other at your mouth! Or better, hit you with one of the high-heeled ones!"

"You want to murder me!"

"I actually consider that possibility several times per day"

Cor sighed as he watch Aravis and his brother quarreling. In a way, it was better that it was him who found his brother in bed with a girl; had it been Aravis, he would have been an only child by now, he thought with a chuckle. However, Corin did leave him curious, wondering how it would feel to be so close to someone, so close to _her_.

**AN: I'd very much appreciate if you leave ****constructive**** critics. Please forgive my grammar/orthography/general presentation mistakes, since English is not my native language; it is the story what is important, don't you think? **

**Cheers!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello! I know, I'm taking too long.. again... but believe me, my life has been chaos the last weeks... **

**Anyway, I hope you like this shot! It's not my best and I'll probably write another on the matter, but I don't think it sucks that much either... **

**Review, pleaaaaase!**

"Shastaaaaaaaaa!"

"Oh, lord, what now"

"You! What- you- explain!"

"What?"

"What were you doing with her!"

"Who?"

"Don't play the fool with me, Shasta, I very well saw you all cuddly with Lady Avira"

"What?"

"How dare you!"

"Wait, wait, wait, I was _not_ cuddling her or anything of the kind"

"You were holding her hand and smiling foolishly!"

"_She_ was holding my hand, and I was only trying to get rid of her!"

"Sure, like if I didn't know you well enough as to believe your stories now"

"Apparently you don't!"

"What! Don't come to me with all that 'I thought you knew me better than that' speech, I don't have time for feeble excuses right now, just admit you were all dewy eyed for her!"

"I won't, simply because I wasn't and because you're too stubborn to even listen"

"Ah! So you are the one doing a terrible impersonation of Corin and it's _you_ who's angry at _me_... Honestly, I thought you were a better man, a gentleman, seems I was sorely mista-"

However, the young tarkeena couldn't finish her raged ramble, for Cor pressed his lips to hers, one hand keeping her head in place. His lips were incredibly soft and warm, tender against her, even despite the circumstances of the kiss. By the time she realized she was supposed to return the kiss, he had already pulled off and was now grinning at her, carrying a slight hint of mischief in his vibrant blue eyes.

"There, I got you to stop talking and listen to me" he told her, smirking victoriously.

"I was turning down Avira's sudden love confession, if you want to know. I told her I'm in love with someone else. However, it seems that she is too jealous to believe my 'stories'" he spoke again, smiling winsomely and winking at her, leaving her completely astounded and returning inside the palace.

Who would have told that acting like Corin would have worked so well?


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello! I know, long time no see.. I am very very sorry! Sadly, I haven't had time to write anything other than homework.. **

**Anyway, I hope you still like this story! Here is another short story! **

**Comments are welcomed and very appreciated!**

**Cheers!**

Aravis tapped her foot impatiently against the carriage floor, staring ahead with an irritated look.

"Aravis, you will open a hole on the floor before we even get there" King Lune commented lightly, offering the Calormene girl a candid smile. Aravis blushed slightly at the remark and pulled her legs up, hugging them and resting her chin on top of her knees.

"We will get there soon" Cor said quietly, knowing why she was so anxious. "We saw Cair Paravel sometime ago, so we should be quite close by now".

"Oh, oh! I can see it! I can see it!" came Corin's voice, who had half his body out of the window and was now flailing his arms excitedly, almost falling off the carriage.

"If there is anyone more excited about our visit, it has to be Corin" King Lune said with a sigh, pulling his son inside. The blond twin was very dishevelled, hair standing out in every direction because of the wind.

"You look charming" Aravis commented sarcastically, her lips pulled upwards by a slight smirk. Corin stuck his tongue to her and grasped a silver plate pulling it up to his eye level.

"Ah! My beautiful hair! Cor hold the plate!" Corin said, tossing the plate at his brother without further announcement. Aravis looked at the arrangement. Cor, the Crown Prince of Archenland had his arms extended forwards, holding the plate in front of his twin (and utterly misbehaved) brother.

"Hold it straight!"

At that very moment, the carriage went over a bump on the road and Cor was thrown forwards, smashing the plate on Corin's face. The hit had been quite hard and the Prince was now bleeding through the nose, staining the front of his coat. Aravis had to contain a laugh at the image: Corin, his hair messy beyond repair, blood streaking down his nose as King Lune pushed a handkerchief up his face to staunch the bleeding and Cor lying on the floor, still holding the silver plate, looking stunned.

The carriage finally stopped and the boys hurried to make themselves more or less presentable, Corin still holding the handkerchief to his nose. The door of the carriage opened and the pale walls and grand oak door of Cair Paravel came to view, a thin dark green carpet forming a thin straight path leading to four figures waiting for them. King Lune descended first and smiled brightly, meeting Peter a few steps further. Both Kings clasped hands and exchanged greetings. By then, the remaining Narnian royals had joined them. Cor, Corin and Aravis descended next, Lucy and Susan gasping in surprise at his state.

"Goodness, Corin, what happened to you?" Susan hurried to ask, reaching forwards to inspect Corin's face, her gentle hand caressing his cheek and hair.

"Well, he may have been hit by a branch while he leaned out of the carriage…" Aravis spoke lightly, kicking a pebble with her foot.

"Not true! I am perfectly fine, Susan, I truly am" Corin said a bit nasally, grinning behind the handkerchief.

"I'll have you drink one drop of my cordial, just to make sure, though. However you definitely need a change of clothes, Corin" Lucy peeped in, smiling at the boy's utter dismissal of his own wellbeing.

"I am terribly sorry, sweet Lucy, that you have to witness the deplorable state I find myself in" Corin said, his jackanapes grin forgotten, his tone a very serious one. Lucy chuckled at him and ushered him towards the palace, all of them moving inside.

A few moments later, Corin had been told by the physician to rest and avoid exerting himself, yet everyone knew that this was an impossible feat for the young Prince. The Prince, however, was convinced to keep from straining movements by Lucy, who promised they could go visit Mr Tumnus only if he behaved.

King Lune, Susan and Peter sat under a tree, drinking some fresh juice and chatting casually, watching as Lucy, Aravis and the twins played a card game on the grass. Aravis soon grew bored of the game and decided to wander around the garden and into the apple orchard, taking in the marvellous scenery of the place and grabbing one of the shiny apples from a nearby branch. Then something caught her attention. There, on the tallest tree closer to the garden hung a delicate swing, the dark plank of wood held by two thick vines. Aravis stepped closer, applying pressure to the swing before sitting on it and swinging softly. She looked up as her body swung slowly, catching the glimpses of sun that seeped through the leaves. Ah, Narnia was so peaceful!

She was startled when she felt two hands pressing to her back, pushing her lightly forwards. She looked over her shoulder and found Cor smiling kindly at her. They remained silent, Cor pushing her slightly harder every now and then, the skirts of her dress billowing around her legs.

Lucy had left Corin in order to get some juice for herself and soon grew involved in the talk her siblings and King Lune were having, so the Archen Prince was left having to find entertainment on his own. He soon caught sight of a bright green grasshopper and decided to chase it, catching it with very little trouble. It was a very beautiful grasshopper and he thought of showing it to Cor before letting it free again, but his brother was nowhere to be seen. He heard some squealing coming from the orchard and he followed the sound, finding Cor and a swinging Aravis, who squealed when the swing would reach its highest point. And then, a mischievous thought crossed his mind. Minding to keep himself quiet, he slowly moved to stand behind Cor. In one, swift and clever movement, he shoved the grasshopper down his brother's collar, snickering like a possessed. As a result of Corin's prank, Cor hit Aravis forcefully, pushing her off the swing. When the Calormene turned to yell at Cor, however, the swing hit her with force and she fell backwards, unconscious.

Aravis woke up some time later, looking around quite disoriented, her head threatening to crack open in pain.

"Ah, good, you are awake" Susan whispered, smiling warmly and tapping her shoulder gently. "You shouldn't move, you received quite a strong blow there".

Aravis tried to nod, but her head only hurt more. Very slowly, she looked around the room, finding everyone there, all looking relieved at finding her awake. Curious, Corin was sporting a black eye and Cor was glaring daggers at him…

"Cor…" she murmured. The Prince moved closer to her and put his hand over hers.

"Yes?"

"You are a dead man"

**So? You liked it? Please leave your comments! :)**

**PS: please forgive typing errors/mistakes, I didn't have much time to proof read :P**


End file.
